OC Adventure
by SirJohn316
Summary: A trainer and his friends travel the world to find new friends, Pokémon, and adventures around every corner. Join Riley and his Charmander along with some new friends as they find out just how hard it is to live in the beautiful world of Pokémon. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCs! They are the Heart and soul of this story.
1. Intro 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon***

Ok Guys, I am going to publish my first ever story. **Insert applause here. **I want to write it using your OCs (Original Characters for those of you who don't know what that is). And now, The Story Intro….

**A trainer and his friends travel the world to find new friends, Pokémon, and adventures around every corner. Join Riley and his Charmander along with some new friends as they find out just how hard it is to live in the beautiful world of Pokémon.**

I know its short but it's all I got. I am truly basing this entire story around what you, the readers, want in the story. So here's the story give me everything you got. In the review tell me whether you want me to make a new region or start in Sinnoh, I will be traveling to the other regions either way. They will also have and enemy team and once again tell me whether you want team rocket or my own made up team.

I REALLY need your OCs. Send them to me (Via PM.) with all the following information.

-Name

-Age

-Gender

-Appearance (Physical Features)

-Apparel (Clothes and the like)

-Personality

-Status (Friend, enemy, rival, other. (Please list if other))

-Starter Pokémon

-Current team

-Other Pokémon your OC will catch over the course of the story

-Back story

-Likes/Dislikes

-Goal (What they want to become by going on their journey. Ex. Pokémon Master, Top Coordinator, Pokémon Breeder. But try not to stay around those lines I want some people who want to teach, or someone who quest for that one shiny Pokémon, or maybe an aspiring Pokémon professor)

\- And copy this onto the bottom of your application: 'Upon coping this I understand that SirJohn316 can use this character and will take no legal action against him or his story. I also understand that I will not take offense to anything my character says, does, or references. This character is not me, I am me.'

Please limit yourself to six Pokémon to make it easier for me. Seven if it's ABSOLUTELY necessary. And don't limit yourselves to actual starters, your starter can be anything. Riley has a Charmander, but that's because I love Charizard. I would ride a charizard to school if I could, but who wouldn't?

I really need two travelling companions for Riley, one girl and one boy. I also need a rival and maybe a couple of henchmen/women for him. And Gym leaders oh my word when someone says make up a Gym leader OC I just sit there, blank faced and mouth hanging open going "Uhhhhhhhh. ". Please understand if you do not get one of these roles, I will try to get all other characters to appear evenly throughout the story.

And a shout out to _Neckee777_ for giving me the idea of writing and OC story. Go check him out and his incredible story, _The Power to Win_. You just might see Riley appear here as well. (P.S. anything that happens to Riley in his story does not happen to this Riley and vice versa.)

Ok, that's about it. **PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCs.** I will try to get in a chapter weekly or maybe two if I get a lot of support for this.


	2. Intro 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon***

Hey Guys. For these last few days I have been managing E-mails as often as I can. I cannot believe how much support I have been getting for this thing!

I have decided due to feedback from you guys that I should write about the Sinnoh region so I don't really have to shape out the new region. The gang will travel to other regions, and maybe if my writing skill continues, I'll go into my own region. So, that means I am also going to make my own evil organization, Team…..something or other…..Oh well, I'll just have to put on my thinkin' cap and start brainstorming.

I have gotten some incredible OCs left and right, but even though they have been amazing, I have not received the ideal traveling partners for Riley. If you only submitted one character, I am opening up two OCs per person to get a little more diversity from you guys. Just to give you a recap before I begin, I need two traveling partners (one female and one male), a rival (preferably male), and gym leaders to take the place of the current Sinnoh gym leaders. ** Please, please, please tell your friends and get them to submit their OCs as well.** This fanfiction has to have them.

I love getting all of these OCs being sent in and I will try to use as many as I can. Ok, but now it is time for the sad part. First off, your characters are starting to…well, let's just say….scare me. I need more characters that feel more like happiness, fun, and pretty much guys you would have hanging around your house; not someone that if you saw them you would think they would kill you in your sleep. I completely understand if it was made to be an enemy, or a slightly creepy gym leader, but try to lay off the creepy. I will not take teams with legendaries. We will meet them and they might travel with us along the way but we will never capture it. I will also be using lower evolutions on your Pokémon so I can introduce your characters earlier in the story…leaving room for development. Second, if the OC is not well made, I'm not going to use it. There's a certain line that can be crossed on how ridiculous these trainers can be. I don't need a man with a rainbow afro screaming "Peace, not battles!" running all over the place. Ok **Spoiler Alert! **Riley is going to be Ash's and Serena's son. I have for some reason became an amourshipper. I do not want to deal with "son of" and "daughter of," except occasionally with gym leaders who want the former Sinnoh gym leader to be their OCs father/mother. I also don't want actual Pokémon OCs; I don't write about Squirtles with Pink shells named Flower. I'm sorry for not putting this in the initial intro.

I am also making this about ten years after Canon. That way all the gym leaders can give up their places and I can use Riley's parents. This means I can make something up to bring all different kinds of Pokémon to Sinnoh so don't worry if it is impossible to get a pidgey in Sinnoh.

Shout out to _Blue Phoenix 20__th_. He is currently writing a story, also using OCs, called_ Another Path to Sinnoh_. It's about his OC, Ace traveling through Sinnoh together discovering his newfound power in the world of Pokémon.

Thank you guys again. Happy trails and happy writing!


	3. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Even though I wish I did.***

***This is after Canon, so some places are different than they used to be.***

Riley had been waiting on this day for years. His mom had finally agreed with him going on his very first Pokémon adventure. His father had been pushing it because 'I left home to go on my first adventure when I was only ten years old,' but that did not matter to his mom. She was always one to worry. She wanted to hold on to her son as long as possible. She finally let go on Riley's fifteenth birthday.

Riley was now fifteen. With a head full of medium length black hair, he had bangs that partially covered his right eye. He always wears his signature white and blue jacket with a pokéball insignia on the right shoulder over a red charmander t-shirt with black cargo shorts and blue and red sneakers. You can always find him with his blue, red, and white headphones around his neck.

Riley was born and raised in the Sinnoh region by his two parents, Serena, a sweet and loving mother, and Ash Ketchum, the mighty Pokémon trainer that has traveled all of the regions. His father was also the current champion of the Kanto region because they wanted to get away from their home regions and Ash felt that Sinnoh was the perfect place to do just that. Riley was born in the shadow of his father and has always wanted to get out of it. The only way to do that was to go on his very own Pokémon adventure.

Riley leapt out of the bed and ran down the stairs, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. 'What a way to start my adventure,' he mentally sighs. Serena walks over to him and helps him to his feet. She starts to dust him off. "Mom, I'm ok. I've got to start doing things for myself."

Serena is taken aback by this. "I know sweetie, I just have a hard time…letting go. Your father wanted to be here to send you off, but his work held him in Kanto so he missed his flight. I'm so sorry." She walks into a different room and brings back a black satchel. "So he told me to give you this for him."

Riley took the bag and put it across his shoulder. "I'm fine mom, it's not the first thing he's missed and it won't be the last." He opened the bag and found a change of the same outfit he always wears and other necessary supplies for going on a Pokémon adventure.

"Aww. Look at my boy, all grown up." She wraps him in a big beartic hug. She lets go and kisses him on the forehead. "If you need anything else or you find out that adventuring isn't for you, just call and I'll pick you up anywhere you are."

"Mom… I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm going to see Professor Rowan now. I'll see you when I come back." He walks to the door and takes one last look at his mom. He puts a determined look on his face and walks out the door. He looks around Sandgem town, his hometown. It has a few houses but the popularity of Sandgem town comes from their white sand beach and the Pokémon lab where so many famous adventures had started. Riley begins to walk toward the lab, and when he sees he is making no progress he takes off running towards the lab.

Meanwhile another boy, Luis Stones, was playing with his starting Pokémon, Riolu, in his short, fenced-in backyard. Luis has black messy, yet spikey, black hair that seems never to be tamed, and dark blue eyes. He has an athletic build that seems to suit his light tan skin. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, with a darker black-colored cross design on his back, open showing his dark blue v neck shirt, a black belt holding up his black skinny jeans, and black slip on vans. His Riolu had just eaten an Oran berry when he saw a ball of dust run by. He knew exactly who it was.

"Riley!" The boy yelled. He saw the ball of dust change direction and speed right at him. Luis jumped out of the way as Riley jumped over the short fence and landed face-first on the ground with the grace of a bolder.

"Luis! *huff huff* I'm going to the *huff huff* Pokémon Lab for my first Pokémon!" He huffed out after he got up. Riley had always been slightly jealous of Luis. Luis grew up with his Riolu because his father had befriended it on his travels as a ranger and requested Riolu to stay with Luis and protect him. Luis had tried to become a Pokémon Ranger like his father, but his asthma made him fail the physical examination. Ever since, Luis had been staying at home watching Pokémon league battle videos.

"Cool man. Hey I had an idea. I think we should…" Luis started.

"Hate to interrupt, but I got to go! I don't want to be late." He jumped the fence, this time landing on his feet and ran off towards the Pokémon Lab.

"…go on a Pokémon adventure." Luis finished his sentence. Riolu looked at him and then at the reforming ball of dust and the back at his trainer and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go tell Rosey our idea and then we'll go catch up with Riley." Luis told his Pokémon.

"Riolu" Said Riolu as he nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile Riley had just arrived at the Pokémon Lab. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked into a Lab with bustling Lab assistants all going about studying this and that and doing their own research. Riley walked through the lab and saw the man he was looking for, Professor Rowan. He was a man with a muscular build and steely gray hair. His face looked like he was a very serious type. Professor Rowan was wearing a blue sweater vest over a white button up and tie and black dress pants and shoes with his brown trench coat. Standing beside him was another man, the famed Professor Oak. He had a very happy smile on his face and was short and plump, but not fat. Professor Oak was wearing a purple collared shirt and brown dress pants and shoes with a white lab coat. He showed much age and was sitting in a wheelchair. He was the one to send Riley's father on his epic journey across the Pokémon world.

Riley walked up to the two Professors that were conversing about something scientific. Riley made himself known to the Professors "Hello Professor Rowan, I came to see if you could help me and give me my starter Pokémon for me. My dad said to come here..."

"Ah yes you're the Ketchum boy" Professor Rowan said. "Yes I think I have the three Sinnoh starters here somewhere…"

"No, Wait Professor. If you wouldn't mind I think I would like to give this young man his first Pokémon. I was the one who sent his father on his journey. I think it would be fitting if I sent his son on his." Professor Oak said as he lifted his suitcase from the floor.

Rowan smiled at his old friend, "Of course it would be alright. Riley you're a privileged one, Professor Oak is going into retirement soon."

"Yes, Yes, 60 years of Pokémon research and they say your 'too old' to work anymore." He opens the suitcase and pulls out three pokéballs. "OK, these are the three Kanto starter Pokémon we give to new trainers."

"First off, Bulbasaur." He throws up a pokéball which opens and releases a red light that forms into Bulbasaur, a Grass type with a large green flower bulb on the back of its reptile-like body. The Bulbasaur stretches out a vine from the side of its body and scratches its rear and sighs in relief of the itch fading.

"Next, we have Squirtle." He throws up a second pokéball releasing a Squirtle, a Water type turtle-like Pokémon with a swirled tail. The Squirtle stands with pride, mostly for its polished shell.

"And last off, we have Charmander." He throws the final pokéball releasing the Charmander, a reptilian Pokémon with a flame on the tip of its tail. It looks around and then looks at Riley, staring into his eyes.

"Now you may take one of these Pokémon. Which will it be?" Professor Oak looks to Riley.

Riley looks at all three Pokémon "Oh wow. It's so hard to choose but I think I want…"

**Ok guys, thank you so much for putting up with this long wait and not getting too mad. I would like to thank everyone who sent in OCs. But a special shout out to** **ThePrinceofLight, ShinyEevee, and Neckee777 for contributing Luis, Rosey, and Charles respectively. And I'm still accepting OCs, so please send them in. **

**Ok, that's it. Happy Trails and Happy Writing!**


	4. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /spanHey Guys and Gals. So…yeah…As you can all see I haven't done much for this story recently. Mainly because of a busy schedule for a while and then just overall forgetting it. I will be deleting this story. I have decided to move all of my efforts to my new story Pokémon Academy: Jump Start. Please do not get too angry and submit your OCs to my new story. I will give you guys priority, but I am taking quality over loyalty. Once again I am so sorry./p 


End file.
